Un año sin tí
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un año pasó desde que Megu se fue... Suigintou se mira las manos y solloza, pues se suponía que debían irse juntas pero nunca que la una tomase la vida de la otra Basado en el manga


La gran luna se alzaba en el basto cielo haciendo de foco en la negra noche acompañada de centellantes estrellas. En lo alto de una iglesia abandonada se encontraba la figura de una muñeca vestida del más oscuro color que se camuflaba en la negrura noche. El viento soplaba haciendo bailar sus cabellos platinos alrededor de su pequeño y articulado cuerpo.

-Hace ya un año... -Susurró alzando su mirada al cielo con un rostro sereno pero triste. Sus orbes carmesís se perdían en el vacío y su mente en recuerdos.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Era uno de esos días donde Suigintou aterrizaba en el hospital como lo que hacía cada mañana o cada noche en ese cuarto blanco donde habitaba esa chica de cabello negro y mirada tranquila como serena de hermosa voz de una musa.

-Tenshi-san, ¿Estás ahí verdad?-Siempre decía lo mismo y la prusiana siempre acudía a ella como alma que llama al diablo. Y era bastante curioso que ella era el diablo. Ese día como tantos otros Megu se mantenía en la cama acostada cantando una canción, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, o simplemente se quedaba observando el cielo esperando el momento de ser llevada. Pero ese día fue diferente, ambas cumplían un año de ser amigas, de ser médium y muñeca.

-¡Felicidades Tenshi-san! -Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en los labios ofreciendo a su ángel negro un trozo de tarta. La primera muñeca no pudo evitarlo, se ruborizó al ver aquella sonrisa débil pero hermosa.

-No quiero. Lo dulce no me gusta- La voz de la rosa negra era ruda y como siempre sarcástica. Se quedó ensimismada observando los copos de nieve al caer.

-¿Te gusta la nieve?- Suigintou miró a su médium con el ceño fruncido y con brusquedad le arrebató de las manos aquel trozo de tarta. Sin más miramientos le dio un bocado, estaba molesta, aunque más bien estaba avergonzada de la situación.

-Eres un desastre comiendo pastel -Se reía la pelinegra tapándose la boca con la mano- Debes vigilar de no mancharte

La prusiana miró los restos de la tarta y se los ofreció a su médium mirando hacia otro lado y con cara molesta.

-Felicidades Megu, hoy... Hace ya un año que te convertiste en mi médium –La pelinegra la miró sorprendida y en segundos la primera muñeca se vio entre sus brazos que la abrazaban con fuerzas y su mejilla en la suya. Esa situación era tan odiosa para la pobre prusiana que deseaba morir de la vergüenza.

.

.

.

Suigintou miraba la luna sumergida en sus recuerdos. Unos recuerdos que nunca más se volverán a repetir ya que aquella joven había dejado este mundo, era una noche estrellada y fría en aquel lugar, caminaba con paso lento, miraba el suelo, como sus zapatos andaban uno tras otro en cada paso.

Voló desde la ventana hasta el techo de la iglesia, se sentó en el tejado se quedó mirando a su alrededor, dio un suspiro, después de tanto tiempo había suspirado, se sorprendió ella misma.

\- Feliz... Aniversario allí donde estés... Megu

El aire frío le golpeaba el rostro, recapitulo entonces lo que había pasado, era la primera vez que se sentía culpable de haber hecho algo, trago saliva mientras de pronto una voz de niña sonaba con el viento, eso dio un pequeño golpe en el corazón de la prusiana.

-Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otras condiciones- Sus ojos carmesí por un momento se humedecieron.-No-pensó furiosa, no podía permitirse llorar, la última vez que lo había hecho todo resulto peor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tragó saliva

-Maldición...-Sintió las lágrimas en los ojos, furiosa, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza el momento en el que vio a la chica de mirada hermosa de ébano a los ojos y ésta moría sonriéndole mientras le deseaba su felicidad y una vida digna.

Enojada consigo misma se mordió la lengua, trató de tragarse el llanto pero no lo logró, su rostro ya estaba empapado en lágrimas.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Debería estar peleando de nueva cuenta con Shinku o mínimo con Souseiseki pero… En aquel entonces falló, aunque reuniese todas las Rosas Místicas no lo lograría, esa chica se aferraba a sus ilusiones de morirse y liberarse de lo que le agobiaba aunque se llevaría sus hermosos recuerdos, falló en no irse con ella ya que era su ángel de la muerte.

La pobre prusiana a veces odiaba su día a día, no podía negarlo, algunos días, cómo éste, quería ser como alguien quizás más despreocupada de la vida y tranquila como en ocasiones era Suiseiseki o como lo era Megu pero ni eso, si estaba incompleta en el pasado, el presente era peor, estaba vacía y rota hasta sola, peor que cuando no tenía estómago y eso era más peor que ser basura.

Se miró sus manos mientras apretaba sus dientes y su mentón temblaba de temblor, sus lagrimas fluían como tristes ríos de cristal mientras su mente engañosa le mostraba manchas carmesís y escarlatas, era cierto, aquel día cuando Kirakishou y ese joven que fingió ser Rozen y que por cierto era el médium de la séptima muñeca, cuando la finlandesa engañó a esa chica dándole lo que no tuvo en vida como vida escolar, amigos...

Esa maldita perra blanca la engañó, dándole lo que nunca quiso ni deseó, una vida normal, vivir como una persona común con preocupaciones cotidianas, una vida ordinaria por cosas tan simples como la escuela hasta que de un momento a otro se volvió una persona borracha de poder, una persona con ganas de buscar un poder inimaginable aún cuando el costo era grande, su vida y su cordura.

Kirakishou logró lo que se propuso, hacer de esa pobre chica un ser sin ningún anhelo en vida, experimentar lo que esté a su alcance como intentar matar o violar a alguien...

La séptima secuestró a Megu luego de la batalla contra Barasuishou, la engañó a su antojo con ese trato, le dio parte de su poder y claro Megu comenzó a vivir como cualquier adolescente, le dio poder y fuerza suficiente para tener la alegría de disfrutar lo que nunca antes había conocido, lastimosamente era una inquietud pasajera, de eso se trataba la mentalidad enferma de Kirakishou.

Al poco de disfrutar la vida, se aburrió, perdió el interés, quería más... En realidad era el recipiente humano para la creación de una Alice, un ser perfecto como poderoso y el nexo era la muñeca blanca...

El malvado médium de la muñeca enferma, el autodenominado falso Padre, tenía un plan maestro en mente, el cuerpo más cercano a la perfección, la única que estaba a la misma altura de la mismísima Alice era Megu... Megu era Alice, ella era el sueño y la ambición que buscaba Suigintou con desesperación.

El falso padre con el consentimiento de la pobre chica de voz angelical comenzó la creación de su Alice usando el cuerpo de Megu junto con la esencia y el poder de Kirakishou... Megu le dio su cuerpo y su alma para complacer el placer enfermo del que alguna vez llamó "Demonio Blanco", su cuerpo como su vida eran una terrible prisión y debía liberarse de ello.

Justo en el último momento, Megu salió a flote, ya era tarde... El error se había hecho, era aquella batalla final contra la malvada enferma de rosas blancas y como era de esperarse su ángel negro estaba al mismo nivel de pelea... Justo en el clímax final, cuando se creía que iba a desaparecer del todo y fue ahí donde comenzó aquel tormento para la pobre muñeca negra... Se suponía que debían ir juntas pero... ¿Tomar la vida de la otra?

Recordaba aquello como si fuera ayer... Megu tomó sus manos mientras la miraba con tristeza como con anhelo y felicidad mientras Suigintou sentía que su interior se estaba despedazando lentamente... Megu reafirmaba su deseo anhelado, irse de este vil y asqueroso mundo, perder la vida, ese anhelo en sus tristes ébanos de luces azules, deseaba ese sueño con todos sus fuerzas.

Su muerte debía ser a manos de su ángel negro, de su Tenshi... De su muñeca, de su amiga... SU AMIGA, SU ÚNICA AMIGA... La única existencia a la que había sido infiel y por la cual daría su vida y sin dudar... Y ese día era ese suceso, el día que mataría a la humana que fue para su desgracia el amor de su vida.

La pobre chica recordaba aquella frase final...

"Suigintou... Tenshi-san... Te quiero"

-Me hiciste recordar que tengo alma y corazón, pero a veces no quiero tenerlos

"Aunque esté enferma o sana te ruego..."

-Desde aquel día, tu ausencia me está matando, nada es igual sin ti

La pobre muñeca con tan solo recordar sus últimas palabras se tiró al suelo del triste suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar desgarradoramente...

"Tenshi-san, mátame..."

-Perdí la mitad de mi vida, no pensé en volverme a sentir así

"Liberame de esta jaula, quiero volar contigo"

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tuviste que hacer esto? Kirakishou nunca te valoró y aún así seguiste siendo una idiota

"¿Qué dices Tenshi-san?"

-Soy una sucia asesina... Sin duda alguna toda mi existencia es basura

Cada palabra como cada acción era una estocada en su corazón... Desde ese triste día... Aquel día tenía su espada, la accionó contra su cuerpo... Una sonrisa en ese rostro... Le dio una muerte honorable pero... Pagó un alto precio... Ahora entendía a Suiseiseki... El no tener a la mitad de tu corazón como en vivir con un gran tormento en su inferior... Sin duda alguna estaba en el infierno.

-Justo cuando había logrado llegar a ti, ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué cuando me logre acercar a ti, cuando comencé a sentir cosas por tí desapareciste y mi felicidad se volvió un espejismo?... Eras el amor de mi vida... Yo te amaba... Eras todo para mí

Sus lagrimas caían al suelo mientras apretaba los dientes pero ya no tenía fuerzas de llorar... Era otro día donde se maldecía a sí misma, quería morirse, quería estar a su lado como el ángel que era, y quizás tener en la otra vida su corazón... Aunque para eso necesitaba perder su rosa mística... Solo esperaba que Shinku la matara, después de todo ella estaba al mismo nivel de pelea.

Después de liberar su llanto, la pobre muñeca se levantó mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con las mangas de su vestido, miró hacia la luna en cuya luz estaba una imagen de Megu... De su Megu

-Eres una cabeza hueca, Suigintou-dijo para sí misma la pobre primera muñeca secándose las lágrimas y levantándose del lugar -Guárdate tus lágrimas, Tenshi-san- Otro puñal emocional en su corazón aunque se guardaba ese nombre que la sentía sentir especial, aunque nunca lo decía o demostraba pero se sentía muy feliz.

-A ella no le gustaría verte llorar-Sonrío algo taciturna, consultó el reloj añadido a un cártel publicitario, era la una de la madrugada, debía regresar a la zona N para tener una batalla con la quinta rosa aunque terminaría en otro empate lo que prolongaría más su interminable tormento.

-Prometo pelear con todas mis fuerzas, no me importa como termine- Emprendió su vuelo hasta su único hogar lleno de edificios destruidos y muñecos descuartizados- Lo siento padre pero... Tengo a alguien en mi corazón y no puedo dejarlo así

Siguió volando hasta perderse en la penumbra estrellada del cosmos mientras en su mente había una sola cosa y un solo sentimiento

-Megu, mi querida amiga, mi único amor... Prometo pelear con todas mis fuerzas y después me reuniré contigo... No te dejaré sola, Megu...

Y quizás cuando llegara ese final le diría aquellas dos palabras con las cuales dos almas se vuelven un solo vinculo


End file.
